cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou Stays Up Late (Script)
(It's Saturday's Party night) Doris: Don't forget to buy some flowers. We want the house to look nice. Boris: (Boris puts his coat on) Flowers. Okay. Caillou: (asking) What are you doing, Mommy? Doris: (telling) I'm getting everything ready for the party tonight. Storyteller: '''Caillou remembered that his mommy and daddy were having a party. '''Caillou: (asking) Are we going to play games? Doris: (telling) No, sweetie, not tonight. Caillou: Why not? Doris: (telling) Because it's a dinner party for grownups. Caillou: I want to go to the party, too. Boris: (telling) You can't, Caillou. (zips up his jacket) It's not for children, and it'll be happening way past your bedtime. Caillou: But I want to come! Storyteller: Caillou felt left out because the grownups were having a party, and he couldn't be there. Boris: Well, I think we've got everything we need fo the party, don't you? Caillou: Yes, Daddy. Boris: But I just can't help thinking we forgot something important. What could it be? Caillou: I know! Mommy wanted flowers. Boris: That's it! Do you want to choose the flowers, Caillou? Florist: How about these? Caillou: Yes. (His Daddy winks at him and gives him a thumbs up.) (Caillou and Daddy are driving home) Caillou: Mommy will like these? Boris: Yes, she will. It will make the house look pretty for the guests tonight. Caillou: (asking) Who's coming, Daddy? Boris: (telling) We've invited a few friends over for a supper party. Caillou: (asking) Can I invite my friends, too? Boris: (telling) No, Caillou, not tonight. Besides, you won't have any fun at this party. Storyteller: Caillou didn't understand how Mommy and Daddy's party wouldn't be any fun. Parties are always fun! Doris: (hums) Oh, good! You remembered the flowers. Caillou: I remembered them, Mommy! Doris: Thank you, Caillou. Can you help me put them in the vase? (the doorbell rings) Storyteller: Caillou thought the guests had arrived for the party. Julie: Hi, Caillou! Storyteller: But it was Julie, Caillou's babysitter. Caillou: Are you here for the party? Julie: No. I'm here to help your mommy. I'm going to give you and Rosie your supper and put you to bed. Caillou: (gasps) I don't want to go to bed. Boris: Hi! Come on in! Julie: Come on, Caillou. Put your pajamas on, please. Caillou: I don't want to. Doris: How's it going in here? Julie: Caillou doesn't want to get into his pajamas. He wants to stay up and go to the party. Boris: Hi! Great to see yo! Come in! Storyteller: Caillou didn't like being left out of the party. Doris: Tell you what. If you put your pajamas on, you can come down and say good night to everyone. Okay? Caillou: Okay, Mommy! Doris: Caillou came to say good night. Julie: (whispers) You can say good night now, Caillou. Caillou: Good night. Boris: I think it's time for bed, Caillou. Julie: Now you go straight to sleep, Caillou. Okay? Caillou: Okay, Julie! (His babysitter gives him a kiss good night, turns out the light, and leaves) Storyteller: Caillou tried to go to sleep, but he was too curious about all the excitement downstairs to keep his eyes closed. Julie (off screen): Good night! Have a good time tonight! Storyteller: Caillou couldn't see the party very well from the stairs. He wanted a closer look. Boris: I thought you were supposed to be in bed! Caillou: But I can't sleep! It's too noisy! Boris: Big boys can sleep even when it's a little noisy. Why don't we give it another try? Caillou: Okay, Daddy! (Daddy tucks Caillou into bed) Boris: Good night, Caillou. Caillou: Good night, Daddy. Storyteller: Caillou suddenly remembered he left his dinosaur downstairs! Doris: Caillou, you know you're not supposed to be up this late! Caillou: But I forgot my dinosaur. (Mommy winks at him) Caillou: Mommy, are you going to play games at your party? Doris: What kind of games do you think we should play? Caillou: Face-painting! (Caillou and his mother laughed) Doris: That would be funny, wouldn't it? Now, Caillou, you really must go to sleep. I mean it. Caillou: Okay, Mommy. (His Mommy kisses him) Doris: See you in the morning, sweetie. Night-night. Caillou: Night-night! (Mommy leaves the room) Caillou: (yawns) (It's Sunday morning, and Caillou's baby sister, "Rosie" is drinking her milk.) Boris and Caillou: (yawning) Rosie: (giggles) Doris: (yawns) You look sleepy, Caillou. (Caillou nods) Doris: Well, that's what happens when you stay up late. Caillou: Look! I'm not sleepy anymore! Can I stay up late tonight? Doris: (telling) No, honey. I think it's going to be an early night for all of us. Category:Transcripts